The present invention relates, in general, to electron emission devices, and more particularly, to a novel arc-suppressor for field emission devices.
Field emission devices (FEDs) are well known in the art and are commonly employed for a broad range of applications including image display devices. An example of a FED is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,184 issued to Robert C. Kane on Aug. 25, 1992. Prior FEDs typically have a cathode or emitter that is utilized to emit electrons that are attracted to a distally disposed anode. A voltage differential is created between the emitter and an extraction grid or gate in order to facilitate electron emission from the emitter. Often, arcing or breakdown occurs between the emitter and the gate causing large current flow through the emitter. The breakdown can result from, among other things, an inefficient vacuum or from insufficient distance between the emitter and the gate. The breakdown generally damages or destroys the emitter.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a field emission device that prevents damaging the emitter during breakdown between the emitter and gate, and that substantially prevents breakdown between the emitter and gate.